


The Dark Wood of Error

by TheCarmineWanker



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarmineWanker/pseuds/TheCarmineWanker
Summary: "In the middle of the journey of our life I came to myself within a dark wood where the straight way was lost."
Relationships: Oritel/Stella (Winx Club)
Kudos: 4





	The Dark Wood of Error

These things always went the same, starting with Stella trying to convince herself that, this time, it would be different. That, of course, was never true as it was always followed by her willpower being steadily broken down over the next few hours because, really, she can only take so many heated looks and casual touches that scald her skin before the tension becomes too much for her to bear. Then, after sufficiently wrestling with her morality before, once again, deciding that it’s okay as long as no one finds out and that, really, this will be the last time, she swears, she will cave and go find him. The other issue with all of this is that he’s exactly the same way and if he isn’t the one to give in first, he’ll only be holding on by a thread by the time she does.

After that, it’s easy - they forget that he’s married and that she’s his daughter’s best friend who has a boyfriend, by the way, and they have sex. Once they’re done and come to their senses, they wallow in their mutual guilt and swear up and down that it will never happen again. As many times as this happens and as many times as they say that, it never changes. They never actually break it off but she doesn’t break up with her boyfriend and he never leaves his wife. They live there, in the Dark Wood of Error, caught between the wolf’s jaws and the leopard’s paws, unable to free themselves.


End file.
